A Girl, An Orphan, A Warrior
by MysteryGirl246
Summary: A girl's true destiny is revealed. She is to protect the Pevensies and help them fight the White Witch, but under Aslan's orders, she cannot reveal her true identity to anyone. Can she complete her mission successfully? Re-written is on profile.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Whimp!"

"Idiot!"

I raced across the hallways, tears streaming down my eyes. Why did I always have to be the victim?

A large hand grabbed my arm savagely, and my eyes met pale blue ones.

"Now I wonder why your running away? Right! You're a stupid cry baby! Oh I want my mummy! Wahh!"

"Fuck off, Gordon!" I yelled, attempting to pull away.

"Now, now, we don't use- OW!"

I kicked the senior boy in the shin and his grasp on me loosened and I ran off, down the eerily quiet corriders of the orphange.

I hated my life. My parents had died when I was seven and then I was sent to this stupid orphanage, only to be pursued by bullies and ignored by teachers. But not only did they hate me, I hated them. I was always filled with rage, anger and hatred.

I swerved right into the library and into the history section, where no students went and closed my eyes.

I listened for a few moments and heard no footsteps approaching.

I sighed, relieved. I had lost them...for now.

_.:|:._

I felt like an idiot, sitting there in the pitch black dorm at five in the morning, crying. Everybody hated me - the teachers, the students, the world.

Everyone either ignored, gossiped or hate me. I didn't know why. They called me names like,ings like, "daydreamer", "crybaby", "imbecile", "weirdo". I wasn't any of them. I never daydreamed, I thought. I seldom cried, even when the teachers punished me. I wasn't an imbecile, I just kept my mouth shut. I wasn't a weirdo, I just liked different things.

I swallowed a sob and buried my face into my hands. Why me? Why did God have to take _my _wonderful parents away and leave me stuck in this stinking place? I was so scared and I felt so small.

_Do not be afraid, little one._

Who said that?

_You have suffered a great many things, my daughter. It is time for you to reveal your true self, and at the same time, let go of the past..._

Who was that?

Suddenly, still shots of my dreams flashed in my mind. The beautiful, tall woman riding on a sleigh, with cruel blue eyes...A beautiful place full of centaurs, fauns and dryads. Then it was that place again, covered completely in snow...

_It is time, dear one, to be who you are..._

And then I heard a lion's roar.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone and thanks for reading my first chapter! I actually decided to rewrite this prologue cause it just seemed to flimsy.<p>

Please review! I promise to love u forever! Well, maybe not...


	2. Four Children

**Chapter One: Four Children**

**Adventuria's POV**

I stared out of the window, at the lightly falling snow. It was breathtaking, even more beautiful than the snow back in England. Pity it was enchanted...and evil.

"Here you go, darling."

The female Talking Beaver handed me a cup of water, and I tore my eyes off the window. The water stilled and grew misty. My heart started to beat faster; what would the water show me? I saw four children – two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve. . They were here, the four saviors of Narnia that would end the White Witch's reign.

_Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve…_

Well, make that three Daughters of Eve, including me. I stood up, carelessly tipping the cup of water onto the dirt floor. There was no time to loose.

"Adventuria! What in the name of Aslan are you doing?"

"They're here! Come, Mr. Beaver! The four children prophesized!" I yelled, dragging my long black cloak around me. I rarely shouted in Narnia. I was usually composed, modest and mature beyond my eleven years. This time was an exception. It was urgent, one mistake and Narnia would be doomed eternally. As soon as I was out I shape-shifted into a robin, taking off immediately. Before my arrival, I had seen Aslan and he had given me the power of magic. Magic had many advantages but those who possessed it had silver veins visible at the wrists. When slit, the being would not be able to do magic until the wound healed.

_Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve,_

_shall arrive in Narnia on Her hundredth year of reign_

_and even the Great Lion shall be back._

_Yet, these shall only happen with a young girl_

_Who wears a mask and shall not be revealed_

_A girl, an orphan, a warrior,_

_Shall bring the four to their zenith._

That was only one of the prophecies played over and over and over again in my head. This one was special. I was the girl, the orphan, the warrior who needed to wear a mask. Aslan had also told me that I could not take it off in front of any Narnian or reveal my identity. If I did, I would face the consequences of being expelled from Narnia forever and all my memories of it would be erased.

As I approached Lantern Waste I saw four figures standing outside Mr. Tumnus' cave. I sighed. Mr. Tumnus had been arrested for fraternizing with humans. To be specific, the youngest that was standing in front of me, as I landed on a branch.

"Psst!"

The older girl with long dark hair turned to my direction, frowning. "Did that robin just "psst" us?"

I leapt to the next branch, hoping the siblings would understand my gesture.

"I think it wants us to follow it!" whispered the youngest Daughter of Eve, "Maybe it knows what happened to Mr. Tumnus!"

I leapt from branch to branch when a young male voice interrupted our progress.

"How do you know we can trust this thing? It's just an animal…" the dark-haired boy trailed off.

Something hit me. He didn't look right…their was something about his eyes…

I saw the oldest sibling shrug. He had golden hair and attractive blue eyes and I sensed bravery in him.

"Well, there isn't anything else we can do, is there, Edmund?"

So that was the deceitful boy's name. I hadn't met him before, but I called it my 'sixth sense'. For some reason, I always could 'feel' things about to happen. Bad things.

I flew away suddenly, my eyes searching for Mr. Beaver, hoping he had followed me. As I saw him tottering through the woods, I landed and shape-shifted back into my true form.

"They're here. I want you to approach them and see their reaction, before leading them back to the Dam. No arguments." I whispered urgently.

I flew back to Beavers Dam with my fingers mentally crossed.


	3. Meeting

**C****hapter Two: Meeting**

**Adventuria's POV**

I landed outside the tiny hut and rapped my knuckles on the door before entering: three fast, three slow.

"Aslan's mane! I was so worried about you! W-was it really them? Are they r-really here?" Mrs. Beaver sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she opened the door.

I felt myself smile at Mrs. Beaver.

"They're here Mrs. Beaver. You don't have to worry. Jadis' reign will soon end and all shall be well again."

The she-Beaver wrung her hands, or should I say, paws. "We still have much to go through! Why don't you help me make lunch instead of standing there, girl!" She sounded like her usual self now, taking charge and sometimes being rather bossy.

I quickly tied my long black, waist length curls into a bun and busied myself with making tea and helping Mrs. Beaver.

Soon, we heard the secret knock on the door. I instantly dashed to it, my silver ankle-length dress swishing around. I prised it open, revealing Mr. Beaver along with the four siblings, the four that would bring Narnia once again to peace.

"Oh darling! I'm so glad you're alright! Oh, I never knew I would live to see this day!"

Mrs. Beaver rushed past me as a blur hugging Mr. Beaver. I began to examine the four children carefully.

**Peter's POV**

Whilst the exchange between Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, I looked at the girl who had opened the door. She was no more than eleven, with dark hair like Susan's and with a silver mask covering half of her face.

_Why is she wearing a mask? _I wondered.

The girl suddenly pushed aside Mr. and Mrs. Beaver with surprising agility, ushering me and my siblings in. She was rather beautiful with her pale creamy skin. For a moment our eyes made contact and I saw that her cornea was a pale violet. That was odd; I'd never seen anyone with violet eyes before. I grinned with her but she her serious expression did not change.

After seating us, she went over to the two beavers, who were still in deep conversation and sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you two going to just keep talking? Talking doesn't always help; we need action. But first, I believe our guests are starving. So, Mrs. Beaver, don't you think we should serve lunch after preparing for almost an hour?"

Her voice sounded impatient and yet patient. Mrs. Beaver seemed to have only realised we were there and she laughed well, a beaver's laugh.

"We should introduce ourselves first, don't you think, Adventuria?"

"We'll do that whilst we eat." the girl, I presumed whose name was Adventuria, replied.

Plates of fish and chips along with hot cups of tea were placed in front of us and soon, we were all seated around the table, digging into our lunch ravenously.

"I'm Peter Pevensie and these are my siblings, oldest to youngest: Susan, Edmund and Lucy." I said, introducing us all.

Susan and Lucy mumbled their hellos but Edmund didn't say anything.

"Edmund, use your manners and don't embarass us by not." I almost barked the words out.

My younger brother glared at me. "Why should I listen to you? You always think you're Father buy you're not! Why don't you leave me alone and stop bossing me around!"

"Edmund!" Susan looked at Ed in shock.

I felt my blood boil. Before, Edmund had been rather nice but as soon as he transfered to boarding school that I went to he went bad. He always teased Lucy and was rather temperamental.

"You better keep that mouth shut, Ed." I hissed into my brother's ear.

Edmund was now staring daggers. "SHUT UP!" he bellowed.

Susan jumped and I saw Lucy was hiding her face.

"Stop it!"

We both looked and saw Adventuria standing up, her bright eyes full of fury.

"We can't afford to have you two arguing at the moment! I know it's hard for you, your father at war back on Earth but we're not on Earth anymore! We're in Narnia, so why don't we worry about the situation here? You can't stop the Nazis and Japanese, but you can stop the White Witch!"

There was an awkward silence.

"How do you know about Earth? How do you know about the war at our home? Aren't you from Narnia?" my sister Susan whispered.

The young girl shook her head, "No, I'm not from Narnia. I'm from London, England. The same world as you."


	4. Explanations and Prophecies

**Chapter Three: Explanations and Prophecies**

**Peter's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked the girl seated opposite to me.

"Aslan's tail! Don't you even know who _she _is? Why, she will be the one who leads you to victory and help you destroy th-"

"Quieten down, Mr. Beaver." The girl looked at him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you who I am." she replied.

I frowned. What did she mean?

The next moment, I found myself caught up in those mysterious purple eyes, unable to prise them away. I felt rather...exposed. What was she doing? Images of the past popped up in my head.

_Bombs were coming down and I heard my younger sister, Lucy scream._

_"Come on!" Mother yelled, pushing all of us into the bomb shelter but Edmund suddenly jumped up._

_"No! Wait!" To my horror, he dashed past us, out of the shelter and back into the house._

_"Edmund! NO!" I yelled._

_The image became a blur and then it returned to it's normal speed._

_"YOU'RE SO SELFISH! YOU COULD'VE GOT US KILLED!" I yelled at Edmund, who was cowering in the corner of the shelter, holding a picture of our father._

The image faded and I found myself staring at Adventuria. She shook her head.

"I see you have are often impatient with your brother, Peter. You didn't have to shout at him for what he did that time."

I looked at her in shock. How did she...?

She gave me a wry smile. "My magic allows me to read minds."

She had to be joking.

Adventuria's smile turned into a grin but it suddenly vanished, "I'm not joking."

The raven-haired girl glanced at Mrs. Beaver. "Continue on, Mrs. Beaver. I'm not really in the mood to repeat the prophecies when I've heard them so many times."

Mrs. Beaver nodded, "There is a prophecy that has been going around for many years. It tells of you four and Adventuria. The prophecy goes as such:

_Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve,_

_shall arrive in Narnia on Her hundredth year of reign_

_and even the Great Lion shall be back._

_Yet, these shall only happen with a young girl_

_Who wears a mask and shall not be revealed_

_A girl, an orphan, a warrior,_

_Shall bring the four to their zenith._

"What does 'zenith' mean?" asked my curious sister, Lucy.

"It means when something is at its most powerful or successful time." Adventuria airily responded

Susan and I surprised Mr and Mrs Beaver with our ignorance of Narnia and who Aslan was. It took a long time and we (Lucy, Susan, Mr Beaver, Mrs Beaver and me) talked, explained and discussed for almost one hour.

"There are also many other prophecies. Another two are:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

and

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits in Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

"Wait, are you saying that we're going to be kings and queens?" questioned Susan, who sounding like as if she was dreaming.

"Has anyone seen Edmund?" Lucy asked suddenly.

I stood up from my chair immediately, my eyes searching for that eleven year old devil who, unfortunately, was also my temperamental younger brother.

"I am going to kill that idiot." I growled.

"Adventuria's gone!" shreiked Mrs. Beaver. It looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Has your younger brother been to Narnia before? Alone, perhaps?" Mr. Beaver questioned.

"Yes, he has. Once before." replied Lucy, worry written all over her young face.

"Well then I believe the White Witch will do the favour for you, Peter. It is most likely that your bro-" Mr Beaver got cut off.

"I found a note! Left by Adventuria!" yelled Susan, from the other side of the Beavers' hut. We all raced to her side and she showed us the peice of parchment. It was obviously written in a hurry:

_Dear all,_

_by now you should realise your younger brother, Edmund, has disappeared. When I first saw him in the eyes of the robin that you met_("Adventuria was the robin!" Lucy exclaimed)_, there was something wrong with his eyes. I suspect that your brother has eaten the Witch's food and is now overwhelmed with longing for the food. The craving can only be stopped by remorse which I believe will be hard, due to the personality of your brother. I will follow him and see it I can convince him to come back. Go immediately to the Stone Table. No arguments, do not worry and please take care._

_Adventuria_

Adventuria had signed her name in an interesting way, with flicks and I saw a lion hidden behind the first A of her name. _Aslan _I thought.

"Will Adventuria and Edmund be all right?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

To our surprise, Mrs Beaver laughed. "Safe? When that girl says not to worry, she means not to worry. She's knows how to use her sword with expertise, pressure points, edible and poisonous herbs and can even fight with her bare hands with something she calls karate!" The she-beaver was now bustling around the hut, stuffing things into a small bag.

"Do you think we could bring the sewing machine?"

Mr Beaver sighed and rolled his eyes at us, "We have more important things than sewing machines. I'm sure their Majesties will give you as many sewing machines as you want if they even manage to become royalty!"

Suddenly, loud THUMPS were heard and my sisters screamed. From the windows, wolves were now visible.

"Quick!" , Mr Beaver shouted, "Follow me!"

We all obeyed and I heard breaking glass and howls as we escaped into a dark tunnel.

* * *

><p>Ha ha! Yeah, I know EXTRA long chapter for some of my great friends with no FanFiction accounts who enjoy my story.<p>

I'd like to give a big thanks to the amazing **Maddie Rose** for helping out (but I'll warn her there will still be more requests) on a few things.

Also thanks for those who reviewed my draft...er...before it turned I turned it into a draft, especially the very nice **Narnian at Heart**. You guys are totally awesome!


	5. Hurt

**Chapter Four: Hurt**

**Edmund's POV**

I trudged through the snow, nearly at Queen Jadis' ice palace. Only she understood me. I felt myself grinning wickidly. _I _would be king and not my snotty brother, Peter. He was the annonying one, not me. He always acted like he was in charge, especially after Father left for war. I hated Peter. Lucy was nothing but a stupid cry baby, always charming everyone's hearts so they would have sympathy for her. Susan was a little better, but recently, she had been sticking with Peter. Nobody understood me. Nobody.

"I understand you, Edmund. I understand the bitterness in your heart, and hatred for your siblings. I've felt it myself."

I jumped turning around and found myself face to face with a hooded Adventuria. She was looking at me with pity in her eyes but her expression was neutral. Not until then, did I see that her eyes were violet...creepy.

"You can't do this, Edmund. The White Witch, Jadis, is only using you for information. She's going to kill you and your siblings."

"Why did you follow me?" I demanded, rage building inside me. How dare she!

"You understand me? Fat chance. NO ONE-" I continued, not waiting for an answer, but Adventuria clamped a cold hand across my mouth. Her eyes darted around the surrounding wood before hissing at me.

"Keep quiet! Don't shout like that! I know how you feel and you have to trust me!"

"You don't have any right to boss me around. You're just like Peter. You DON'T understand me." I retorted, rather childishly.

Adventuria sighed. "Please Edmund. In the name of Aslan, please come back. The Witch will kill you and your siblings. She's telling lies! Can't you see that? Do you know what she's done? Jadis has turned innocent people into stone and now she's luring you will Turkish Delight! You have to come back!"

This girl didn't understand me, not one bit...even if she _had _told Peter that he didn't have to shout at me when I had gone to get Dad's picture back in England.

**Adventuria's POV**

Suddenly, he shouted at me.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I BLOODY FEEL! YOU JUST WANT ME TO GO BACK AND THEN PETER WILL BE ALL ANGRY WITH ME! ONLY JADIS UNDERSTANDS! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOUR NOT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM PETER, YOU ALSO BOSS ME AROUND! I DON'T CARE!"

He gave me a shove and I stumbled backwards at the unexpected move. My defensive instincts seemed rather slow today...or maybe I wasn't expecting it from him.

"Please..."

"Go away! Your just a silly girl who thinks she knows everything."

He turned around, quickly walking away.

I was shocked. _Just a silly girl..._ That was what the teachers at the orphanage call me. I felt a familiar stinging sensation in my eyes...I was going to cry?

_Pull yourself together. You've cried enough for the past four years. _I scolded myself.

Edmund's figure was still visible and I shape-shifted into a snow leopard and easily caught up with him.

"It's your own choice, Edmund. You know Edmund, maybe you should think about the person and how they're going to feel before you do something to them. This is yours and I don't need or expect a thank you." I thrust his fur coat into his arms. "Good luck with Jadis...though I personally think that you will become one of her statues if you don't turn back. Aslan bless you Edmund, you don't know what trap you're walking into."

I wasn't really a person to give up but it was obvious that convincing him was no use. There were two words that defined Edmund's personality: stubborn and blind. Why blind? Edmund wasn't actually selfish, he cared about his siblings, deep in his heart. I had seen it through the few brief moments of eye contact. He just couldn't split the difference between what was right and wrong and along with his stubbornness, he was a problem.

I turned around, and started to walk away but as I said, I wasn't the type to give up without a good fight. I rounded a bend, made myself invisible, and then shape-shifted into a raven. Silently, I followed the boy.

I understood how Edmund felt. He felt unwanted, unloved. He felt like everybody in the world hated him. I knew because I had felt that before when bullies teased me at the orphanage. After my parents' died, none of my relatives wanted that 'silly girl' because bringing up 'that daydreamer' would be 'a waste of money' Those words would later be repeated in the orphanage, like some sort of mantra. I continued to follow as he entered the Witch's castle with Maugrim**(****_if anybody needs reminding, Maugrim is a talking wolf and leader of the White Witch's secret police_****)** and I shook my raven head.

"You will regret doing this, Edmund Pevensie." I whispered.

**Susan's POV**

As we walked through the tunnel, my mind whirled. Edmund was gone...what would Mother think? I shook my head in the darkness. Mother wasn't here anymore; it was only me, my siblings and a bunch of odd creatures which included fauns and talking animals. I felt scared. We were all alone. There was a war to fight and we were to become kings and queens...including Edmund. But how could Edmund become a king? What would happen in one of us were killed? I winced and we walked; I had a blister on my heel.

The young girl Adventuria, intrigued me. She wasn't like the other girls at boarding school. Why wasn't she allowed to reveal who she was? The Beavers had told us it was because Aslan had told her not to, at that she had been given the name Adventuria. Adventuria was orphaned at a young age of seven and had been living at an orphanage. I supposed it was horrible. She'd been living there for four years which made her...eleven. Same as Edmund.

I felt lonely in Narnia and I felt guilty, as if it was all my fault that Edmund was gone and that he wasn't safe. I had promised mother to take care of him but I had failed. We came out of the tunnel at last and a fox suddenly came bounding up to us. He bowed, "Your Majesties".

Already, we were being called that.

"Fox, what has happened?" There was concern in Mr. Beaver's voice.

"The badgers and squirrels were turned into stone. They were having a feast and said it was Father Christmas who had given it to them."

A sad expression crossed Mr. Beaver's face but it soon returned to normal.

"Did you say Father Christmas?" he asked incredulously.

The Fox nodded and a loud howl was heard. All of our eyes widened.

"What shall we do?" Mrs. Beaver cried desperately.

"Up there. Quick. I'll cover for you." the Fox nodded at a tree high above.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the story so far. It's a bit boring, I know but there will be some action soon! Oh yes and I forgot to mention how old the characters are!<p>

**Peter : 13**

**Susan : 12**

**Edmund : 11**

**Lucy : 9**

**Adventuria : 11(she is one month younger than Edmund)**

**I'd also like to say, Adventuria's birthday is one the first of December. This will come in handy in my sequel "Masked: A Warrior, A Slave and A King"**


	6. Friends?

**Chapter Five: Friends?**

I waited for a few moments, before flying to the window of the White Witch's prison. I had a good feeling she was going to to Edmund in there.

I perched myself on a nearby branch and spotted hooves, which lead up to a body...Mr Tumnus!

I hesitated and suddenly the creaking noises of metal was heard. Edmund was thrown to the floor and put into shackles.

I sighed, shaking my bird head again. _Told you so, Edmund._

Jadis smiled evilly. "You are so naive, Edmund, sweetheart. I never keep my promises." She let out an evil laugh.

The Witch soon exited and I pondered whether if I could enter the prison cell through the bars. I managed to squeeze through. I couldn't speak in my non-Talking raven form, but if I shape shifted, the Witch would 'smell' the magic. Oh well.

I quickly shape-shifted, earning a gasp from Mr Tumnus and Edmund.

"Adventuria!" the faun cried in a quiet voice _**(I hope you understand what I mean)**_.

I smiled sadly at the faun. "I'm sorry, Tumnus. It's not my job to save you, and I doubt that I have time..."

"Indeed. There's no need to apologize, Adventuria, I am just glad to see you, alive and well."

"Well, well. Isn't it the girl in the black cloak?"

I turned on my heel, my violet eyes met pale blue ones...so similar to the bully back in...

_You're in Narnia now, not back in England. You are Adventuria, a warrior! _I told myself.

I let myself smile at the Witch. "It's good to see you, Witch. Right, and aren't you the half woman, half giant who destroyed her own country and murdered her own sister because of jealousy?"

I angry expression crossed her face. I thought I saw shock though. "How dare you speak to me like that?" she hissed "To the Queen of Narnia!"

I smiled at the tall woman.

"You may call yourself queen but you know you are a false one. Your people hate you, and you know that. The only true kings and queens are those who follow Aslan - Kings of all royalty of Narnia, and Son of the Emperor over the Sea!"

"You! How dare you!" she shrieked. She raised her wand but I blocked her spell with a magical shield, and it turned into stone.

"You are no queen, Jadis. You are a murderer. Ta!" I yelled, shape shifting back into a raven, at the same time giving Tumnus the faun an apollegetic smile. Jadis wouldn't turn Edmund into a statue, not until he had told her the information she wanted but Tumnus? That was another story. Spells flew past my head and wings but I managed to escape her wrath.

I landed on a tree branch, a reasonable distance from the Ice Palace. I help but smile, as my mind floated off to the story "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson. The Snow Queen was Jadis and Kay was Edmund. Pity there was no Gerda.

To tell the truth, I had enjoyed taunting the Witch. She could hate me as much as she wanted, who cares? She hated everyone she knew. I hadn't exactly managed to tell Tumnus that the army was to gather at the Stone Table though. I hoped Edmund would keep his big mouth shut.

I flew, scanning the horizon and landed outside the Beaver's house. It was completely wrecked. Things that had been neatly piled on the shelves were now strewn across the floor. I searched the hut, but my items were missing. Mrs. Beaver had taken them with her. I don't think the wolves would of bothered carrying away a bag of herbs, and a book written in runes. The book wasn't any book though. It was actually a book full of magic spells. Spells that included Black Magic. I'd never used Black Magic before though.

I walked around, broken pottery crunching under my feet. I hesitantly lifted up a wooden board with my magic, revealing a dark gaping hole. I crouched down and looked at the dirt. There were footsteps and paws. And they weren't just beaver's paws...they were wolves.

Panic struck me. What had happened? I ducked into the cave, and raced down the winding paths. _Left, right, left, right, right, left, left, left, right, left _and...here!

I scrambled out, but froze when I heard a menacing voice.

"Where did they go, Fox? Tell us, and we shall spare you're life." Maugrim. I must've of missed them when I was talking to the White Witch.

I heard a sigh. "They've gone north."

_Traitor!_

I heard a thud and the noise of the wolves running north.

I dashed out and unsheathed my sword, on the Fox instantly. "How dare you! You told them where they went! You have set the death sentence for Narnia you filthy-" my voice was full of venom and hatred but I was interrupted.

"Stop Adventuria! We're up here!" I turned my head, and the familiar voice of Lucy.

The young girl slid down the tree, and I looked at the Fox I was holding captive.

"Oh...thank you...I'm...sorry." I felt awkward and let go of the Talking Fox and realized he was limping.

He shook his head. "You didn't know. It is an honor to meet you, Lady Adventuria."

I gave the orange fox a warm smile before turning to my friends...or were they just acquaintances?

My thoughts were soon answered. Lucy ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist. "We were so worried about you! Did you get Ed?"

I felt my respect grow for this girl. Even though her sardonic older brother Edmund, teased her, she still looked up to him.

I ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Lu. I haven't got him, but I promise I will. When it's the right time."

"When is the right time?"

I shrugged. "Soon." I didn't know, but I didn't want this bubbly nine-year old girl to end up begging and crying. Edmund would be fine...I hoped.

The others had climbed down from the tree and we all sat in a circle. Peter and I went to collect fire wood, whilst Mrs. Beaver and Susan tended to the Fox's wounds.

"You're a mystery, you know." Peter said suddenly, when we scavenged for some dry wood. I could light a fire with magic, but I couldn't produce something from thin air.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"When's your birthday?"

"What concern is that to you?"

The blonde-haired boy frowned. "I'm only trying to be friendly."

"Are you saying you want to be friends?"

"I dunno. I just suppose we should. I mean, wouldn't it make you job easier if you cooperated with us as friends?"

"Fine. Let's start with the basics. I'll ask you first then your siblings later what they like. I suppose you're right," I said with a sigh,"we should make friends. But I can't tell you much. Aslan said I couldn't reveal my identity."

"I know." was all he replied.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone!<p>

The last bits a bit weird but there is nothing going between Peter and Adventuria! They are NOT in love. NO NO NO! Peter just finds Adventuria interesting and I seriously don't blame him.

Please review and tell me what you think! This chapter isn't in the draft but that doesn't matter.

Reviews are love!


	7. Laughter and Gloom

**Chapter Six: Laughter and Gloom**

**Adventuria's POV**

The Pevensies and I were now seated in front of a small magical fire and Mrs Beaver was tending to the Fox's wounds.

"So...favourite colour?" I asked looking meaningfully at them.

"Red." Peter said.

"I like green." replied Susan.

"Pink!"

"So what about you, Adventuria? What's your favourite colour?"

I smiled. "It really depends. Clothes...midnight blue. Items...royal purple...or violet."

"Violet like your eyes?" Peter asked, with his eyebrows raised. I nodded.

"Favourite animal?" I asked.

"I like..." started Lucy.

"Everything." finished her older brother.

Lucy shrugged. "Pretty much."

I couldn't help chuckling. This girl liked everyone and everything...and everyone liked her...almost.

"I rather like horses. But I haven't ridden one before." said Peter.

"We'll you'll learn to ride soon. How can a Narnian king not know how ride a horse?"

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Adventuria?" Susan seemed intrigued by the topic.

"Yes. There was a Talking horse, Crystal that I use to ride. She's a friend of the Beavers but I told her to go to the Stone Table with the others."

"So what's your answer, Susan?" I waited patiently.

"I think cats are adorable. You know-"

I couldn't hold it. I started _laughing _and everyone looked at me, bewildered. After I managed to control my laugter, I put my hand next to my mouth so the dark-haired Pevensie couldn't see what was about to say.

"_Aslan._" I mouthed. Aslan was a lion, and lions were also known as 'big cats'. Ha ha.

Peter gave out a few loud laughs and Lucy started to giggle.

"What?" a bemused Susan asked.

"A-As-Aslan! You think Aslan is adorable!" gasped Peter.

Susan started to laugh along and I felt...good. I had _friends. _Actual friends!

"Your turn, Adventuria." Susan said smiling, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Snow leopards. They're just so-"

"Mysterious, like you." finished Peter.

I scowled at him, "Will you stop butting in?"

Peter raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry!"

The conversation continued, until Mrs. Beaver told us to stop and go to sleep.

"I'll be a long day tomorrow. We've go to go at the crack of dawn if we want to keep ahead of the White Witch."

I closed my eyes.

_Jadis, Jadis, Jadis _ I chanted in my head. The image of the White Witch formed in my mind.

_"What do you mean you can't find them!" she yelled at Maugrim._

_"I'm sorry your Majesty, we've lost trace. We believe that Fox told us a lie."_

_"Go! Find them!"_

_"Your Majesty, my pack is tired. They can barely walk."_

_Jadis bared her teeth. "You must go tomorrow morning, I will go with you. Now get out of my sight before I turn you into part my collection!"_

I opened my eyes again and saw everyone was staring at me. "Well, what did you see?" Mr Beaver asked impatiently.

"You'll have to go earlier than the crack of dawn. Jadis is going told the wolves to go find you and she's going with them. You need to get a head start. I need to go..."

"What? You're leaving us again? Why?" Susan and Lucy bombarded me with the same questions.

"Just let me go." I whispered and started to walk away.

"Adventuria, what happens if the White Witch kills you?" I froze and turned back looking at the young, golden haired girl who had said it.

"Me? Oh...nothing really. There's nobody waiting for me back on Earth and if I die I'll see my parents again."

"No, but what about us?"

"That's something I can't answer."

I suddenly felt rather gloomy and I shape shifted into a raven and took off, not bothering to look back.

After a few moments, I thought to myself _Look what you've done now! You've probably wrecked the best friendship you ever had just because you're so moody and temperamental!_

Huh. Temperamental. Hadn't I used that when I thought of Edmund? Guess we probably were more similar than we first thought.

* * *

><p>Today's a bit shorter. Sorry. I'm really busy with my homework and I'm actually not suppose to be on at the moment...<p>

Anyway! Please review!

I'd also like to thank **itachi girl **for reading and reviewing my chapters. It's such a pity you're not a user! Sure am looking forward to your reviews, even if they are short, **itachi girl**. You're Japanese right? Ja ne means bye in Japanese I know cause my mum knows how to speak it. :-)

So, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	8. Betrayal and Failure

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal and Failure**

**Adventuria's POV**

I followed the Witch's sleigh silently. She had decided that she and the wolves split up to find the remaining Pevensies. Jadis was seated beside Edmund, who was bound by ropes.

I closed my eyes, letting my sixth sense guide me. _So tired..._

An image formed in my mind.

_Lucy, Susan, Peter and two beavers were standing on a half frozen lake. Maugrim and his pack were surrounded around them. _

_But there was something else that caught my attention. Peter was holding a sword, its scabbard strapped around his hips, Susan had arrows,bow and what seemed to be a horn, whilst Lucy had a dagger and a bottle filled with some sort of red liquid. _

_Another image, from the past, flashed into my mind. It was a jolly man - Father Christmas. _

I opened my eyes, still flying. Father Christmas...Jadis' power was weakening! I glanced at the Witch and examined her ice crown. Half of it had melted, showing to all that her power was decreasing. Less power, less of the crown. No power, and the crown goes with it.

I closed my eyes again.

_Pevensies were looking around them in horror and Peter had his sword extended in front of himself at Maugrim._

_"Give up, boy. You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you?" the wolf sneered._

_Don't listen to him, Peter. _I thought with my utmost concentration at the same time, praying to Aslan that Peter would hear my message through my magic. This was a worse case scenario. Stuck on thin ice, surrounded by a pack of blood thirsty wolves. One wrong move and your all dead.

_There was a large cracking noise and I saw a crevice form between the three children and wolf. An idea popped into my mind._

_Stab your sword into the ice and tell your siblings to hold on! Now! _I was thinking furiously.

A look of surprise crossed Peter's face; he had heard my voice in his head. I saw him look down, plunging his sword into the ice, bringing him and his siblings on a wild ride.

The picture faded and I opened my eyes again, realizing that I was now perched on a branch. The White Witch was standing up, whilst Edmund had a look of fear on his face. I flew closer to hear what was going on and saw the Talking Fox. The very one that had lied to Jadis' secret police.

The Fox bowed saying, "Your Majesty."

I stood there, dumbstruck. Really, who's side was he on? What sort of game was she playing?

The Witch laughed. "Do you really think I'm silly enough to fall for that?"

The Fox laughed. "I'm not talking to you, Witch. I'm talking to _him_."

A look of rage crossed woman's frighteningly beautiful face and she raised her wand.

"NO!"

I nearly fell of the branch, when I realized who had yelled. The Witch stared at Edmund. "Now, what is it?" she asked, a fake smile curling on her lips.

"Don't do it. I'll tell you what you want,"

I felt my heart turn cold. No he couldn't...

"There's an army at the Stone Table or something. The Beavers were talking about it."

A look of disappointment crossed the Fox's face and I dread took over my heart. No. No! NO! Edmund had betrayed our secret!

"Well, that's nice...at least this fox can learn something...BEFORE HE DIES!" she roared.

And with that she turned Fox into a statue.

Edmund looked at Jadis in horror.

"Do you really think that telling the truth would keep me from killing him? Are you really as stupid as you look? I never keep my promises," She lauged evilly.

"Well, you have just told me the secret. You have betrayed Aslan and your siblings and trust me, they will never forgive you," she hissed in his face before giving him a vicious slap. Edmund gasped in pain.

Even if I disliked Edmund, that was the last straw. Besides, I needed to side track her from the rest.

I shape shifted back to myself and I was now sitting on the branch. "Jadis! Wohoo! Over here!" I called putting on a fake grin.

Jadis turned around, "Ah, come to watch Edmund's betrayal, have you?"

I continued smiling. "Oh Jadis, you shouldn't come to conclusions so quickly. Besides, who said Aslanand his siblings would never forgive him?"

"Ha! You shouldn't come to consequences so quickly either! You will be sorry when I kill you, I've made up my mind to kill all your friends first, right in front of you. Then, I'll torture you and kill you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Friends? I have no friends! Now maybe you shouldn't just dream and talk, Jadis. I was wondering, how come you haven't killed me yet? Chicken?"

I swung myself onto the ground, now covered in watery mush from the melting snow.

The White Witch raised her wand and cast her stone spell on me, but I ducked, drawing my sword at the same time. I ran towards her dodging her spells but I had forgotten something...Ginabrik, the Witch's Black Dwarf Servant. I felt a stabbing pain in my leg and I swerved around, at the same time use the flat side of my sword to whack the dwarf. I pulled out a dagger from my leg, and pain went through my whole leg. Darn, to deep to heal with my own magic.

_Dwarf down, Witch to go._

But my disability made me falter and I couldn't fight. I didn't fight with strength, I was to small for that. I fought with agility and ability. At last I pushed the Witch's sword away and she staggered backwards.

I looked at Edmund. His eyes were full of regret and pity. He wasn't pitying himself though, he was pitying the fox.

Two words came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, so quietly I, myself could barely hear it.

That's when I turned around and flew away.

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day! Whoop!<p>

Reviews are love!


	9. Arrival

**Chapter Eight: Arrival**

**Edmund's POV**

"I'm sorry..."

The words struck me. Had they been my imagination?

The next second, Adventuria had shape shifted and she was gone. She had failed in saving me.

The White Witch's seven foot (about 2.1 metres) frame shook with mirth.

"Who is the weakling now?"

She turned, her pale blue eyes piercing me. "You have no one to save you now...They are nothing compared to m-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, like how I use to do to Peter. Except, this wasn't Peter.

"Ahh...fighting back now, are we, Edmund, darling?"

I wished I'd never believed her. I wished I had never eaten that Turkish Delight. This was all my fault, all my fault.

**Adventuria's POV**

I didn't know what to do. My leg was killing me! I landed underneath a tree and turned back into human form. Hmm...that stab was deep. Oh well...it had already happened. There was no changing. I tapped my finger gently near the wound and it half-healed. Better than nothing but I would have to fly from now on.

_Come to the camp...it is north of the Stone Table..._

I blinked.

_I have arrived..._

Aslan!

_Edmund will be fine..._

He would?

_He will be fine...or have you lost faith in what I say?_

"_Of course not, Aslan. But even if I do dislike Edmund and his ways, I am still worried. It is my job to protect the four. Have the rest arrived there?"_

_Not yet, but they are very close..._

"_Then they will be under your protection. Edmund has no protection." _I thought back.

_I am always with those I love, and Edmund is included._

"_But why do you need me to come?_"

_Come..._

"_Aslan?_"

No reply. Dammit. Might as well follow what the Great Lion says, but he hadn't answered me still. How were the others? And what did they think of me after my sudden announcement to leave? I hoped I hadn't lost a friendship.

There was something different of the Pevensies that the kids at the orphanage didn't have.

Lucy was bubbly, honest, caring, faithful, honest (and I couldn't help thinking she was cute)...

Susan was motherly, caring, mature and thoughtful (and honest maybe? I didn't know yet)...

Peter was fatherly (I'd expected that, since he was the eldest and their father had gone to war), brave, caring, honest (so far)...

But most of all, they actually accepted who I was. Or what they saw of me. Was it the silence, the mask, the cloak, the audacity, the mystery that they liked about me? If it was, that's not what I wanted. I wanted them to like the real me.

_It is time for you to reveal your true self, and at the same time, let go of the past..._

Wasn't that what Aslan had said to me before I came? Maybe the new me, was well, me. I sighed. Two identites; one here, one there. But which one the actual me? I was like a schizophrenic. Two faces, two lives, two personalities. The only difference was I didn't talk to myself and I definitely wasn't mad.

I shape shifted into a falcon, one of the swiftest type of birds. Well, time to get moving.

But I couldn't help thinking about the dark-haired eleven year old boy, helpless and vulnerable.

_Stop worrying!_

I continued to fly east.

_The next day..._

My eyes searched for the ruins of the Stone Table. My limbs ached and my eyelids were starting to droop. Red and gold caught my eye. They snapped open. There it was - Aslan's camp! It was a north of the Stone Table, as Aslan had told me. There were so many tents! Creatures thought to have disappeared had once again been seen, and the true Narnians were no longer living in fear.

Aslan had come!

The tawny, gold lion was sitting on a ledge, surrounded by creatures that we, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve called mythical. Interesting thing was, Narnians thought man was mythical.

I landed, a few hundred metres away from him and then, I heard familiar voices.

"No, you go first!"

I walked faster, and broke into a run and I saw the Pevensies, arguing over who should walk to see Aslan first.

I chuckled.

" What's all the fuss?"

"Well, ladies first, Susan! So you go first!" They didn't seemed to have heard me.

"But your the oldest!"

"In the name of Aslan, stop aruging!" I yelled.

Both siblings stopped and stared.

"Adventuria!" they all three Pevensies cried, in unison.

"You go first Peter. I know your scared of Aslan, everyone is, the first time they see him. You're going to become High King, so you go first."

Susan gave her older brother a _I-told-you-so_ look.

Peter unsheathed his sword and looked at me. "Go up to him, we'll be behind you." He hesitated and proceeded to the Lion.

Nymphs, talking animals and other creatures of Narnia followed us with their gaze and I could feel the siblings were nervous. The two Talking Beavers had joined the crowd.

"We're here to see Aslan!" Peter announced.

This was the first time I'd actually seen Aslan for real, and he was much...better. What a lame word to describe something so majestic.

"Ahh, you have arrived, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve. But did I not bring two Sons of Adam to Narnia?"

"He was kidnapped...by the White Witch." Susan said.

Gasps came from the crowd.

"It's my-" Peter started but I interrupted him. It wasn't just his fault.

"Aslan, on his first trip to Narnia, Edmund met the White Witch. She gave him her enchanted food and...the second time he came, he went to her. But Edmund has changed. Please Aslan, it is the also my fault. I didn't do my job properly. I am sorry."

Aslan shook his head. "The past is the past. You can not change it, but you can change the future. Remember that."

Silence.

"You all have travelled a long way. Dryads! Clothe and bathe the girls, whilst you Peter, come with me."

A few dryads beckoned to us and Susan, Lucy and I followed, whilst Peter went in the other direction, without another word.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I have to warn you, I might not be updating in the next week cause I'm really busy! But, still remember to come back because I might still update.<p>

A shout out to **itachi girl - **Are you too young to join FanFiction? You can't be, since this story is rated for teens. Please join so I can PM you instead of typing to you through my stories.

**Please Review!**


	10. Rescued

**Chapter Nine: Rescued**

**Adventuria's POV**

Susan, Lucy and I sat by a tranquil river, uninhabited by naiads.

"I'm sorry I had to departure so...abruptly." I apologized, but Susan waved it away.

"That's alright. It wasn't your fault; you had to go." I couldn't help smiling.

"You know Susan, you use to be so fun..." Lucy trailed off.

Her elder sister raised her eyebrows. "Use to?"

Lucy grinned, "Yeah, before you got BORING!"

"Oh boring, am I?" and she chucked a handful of water at her younger sister. Lucy squealed, and before I knew it, I had joined in the water fight.

"Having fun, are we, Daughters of Eve?"

Susan screamed, Lucy shrieked and I froze on the spot.

Only about a metre away, was Head of Jadis' secret police, Maugrim. How did he dare to come so close to Aslan's camp?

"Jadis sent you a message, Adventuria," he spat my name, as if it was something bitter.

"And what is that? That she knows now that her eternal winter has now ended, Aslan is now here and she will soon die?" I asked coolly.

"The boy will be dead by the time you reach him again. Dead. You are a failure, you do not know anything. You are not a warrior, but a useless orphan by the name of-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my voice powering over the wolf's voice. I started to panic. How did the Witch know my real name?

Maugrim sneered at me. Not until then, did I realize all of us, Susan, Lucy and I, were surrounded by the pack of wolves loyal to Jadis.

"He. Will. Be. Dead."

"You only tell lies, Maugrim!"

_Oh why did I leave my sword in the tent? Sword! Sword! _I thought desperately.

Out of no where, my sword came spinning towards me, and I grabbed its silver hilt which was encrusted with rubies. Another advantage of having magic.

I extended it in front of me, like Peter had done not so long ago.

Maugrim laughed, "Why do you not kill me? Chicken?" The Talking Wolf used my own words against myself.

I made my move then, slashing at the wolves face, at the same time shouting to the others. "Get up the tree, NOW!"

I saw Susan and Lucy scramble up the scratchy bark, making it to the first and lowest branch. Great, now _I _was surrounded with no one to help me.

"Susan's fainting!" Lucy cried.

_Great time to faint, Susan! Another problem I need to add to my mind on the already mountainous pile. _These thoughts was pure sarcasm.

"I can't hold on to her, Adventuria!"

Without thinking, I swung my sword in an arc, forcing some of the wolves to step back. I dashed past them, but they were instantly on me, snapping at my feet as I scrambled up the tree trunk that Susan and Lucy were also on. In the process, Maugrim had managed to bite off one of my shoes, but thank Aslan it hadn't been my foot.

I then spotted Susan's horn. It was still strapped around her hips and I made and instant grab for it, and blew hard.

A loud, rich noise filled the air and soon, various people from the army had arrived, including Peter.

To my surprise, most of the wolves ran off, leaving Maugrim to fend for himself.

_Who's the chicken now?_

Aslan appeared, just as Maugrim and Peter started circling each other.

"Centaurs, Talking Horses! Follow those wolves, they will bring you to the Witch's camp. There, you will rescue the last boy. Adventuria, lead them!"

I slid down the tree easily, though I received a few splinters.

"Lady Adventuria," a white horse trotted up to me, and I instantly recognized who it was.

"Crystal!" I cried. I gave her a brief hug around her flank, before climbing up on her. "Come on," I said to the rest of the tiny army that I was to lead, "we've got a king to rescue!"

.:|:.

We galloped, a few hundred metres behind the wolves returning to Jadis' camp. We soon stopped.

I turned around facing the centaurs and talking Horses. "I will go to the Witch's camp by myself. No, Oreius, do not interrupt. When I signal to you, I want you to charge in and kill as many as the Witch's followers as possible."

"But that will cause an up roar!" came a voice from within the crowd.

"We are already at war. Besides, she has killed so many. I am sure every one of you know someone who has been turned into stone."

Silence.

I got off Crystal and put a finger to my lips, before changing into a robin.

Jadis' camp reminded me of a cemetary, so dull, quiet and frightening. I spotted a tree...with Edmund tied tightly to the trunk and guarded by the White Witch's cursed dwarf.

I landed on Edmund's shoulder and saw that he was sleeping. I hopped over to his face and pecked him. Edmund instantly woke, and when he saw me his eyes widened.

Casting a glance at Ginabrik, I shapeshifted back into Adventuria the human, and quietly took out a dagger that I strapped to the lower part of my leg.

Calmly, I started to saw through the ropes, taking no notice of the enemy behind me.

"Mhm!"

I swung around, slashing out in front of me, earning a satisfying yowl from Ginabrik.

"Obstupefa!" I whispered the petrifying spell.

The dwarf's eyes opened to the full and his limbs snapped to his body. Ginabrik fell down into the grass, his eyes darting everywhere.

I turned around and continued to saw through Edmund's ropes. As soon as they had been cut, I hacked through the ropes binding his feet, whilst Edmund tackled the gag tied around his mouth. In the end, I cut that for him too.

"Did you come alone? It's dangerous!"

"I'm fine. Now, keep quiet." I ordered.

I swivelled on the heels of my feet, facing away from the boy and cupped my face with my hands. I let out three loud trills that was disguised as a bird's.

I instantly heard hooves, pounding on the dead leaves.

Unsheathing my sword, I took a few steps back until I was beside Edmund.

"Get ready." I murmured.

Shouts filled my ears and my friends surrounded me.

"Marianna!" I yelled and I jabbed a finger at Edmund. The female centaur took care of Edmund and I covered, blocking a blow from a minotaur that would of killed me instantly.

After some time I yelled out, "Retreat!" and I saw the small army fall back. I ran towards Crystal, and saw that she was rather uncomfortable, and I guessed it was because Edmund was on her back. Talking Horses usually only had one rider.

I put my foot into the stirrup and swung myself onto her back and whispered in her ear.

"As fast as you can go, Crystal. And don't worry, he's a friend."

"Very well." And we took off, with a very much alive Edmund.

* * *

><p>Hallo! Rewrote this chappie cause I made a huge mistake. As you can see, I modified it quite a bit. Hope u enjoyed it!<p>

Reviews are love...


	11. Welcome Back

Hi everyone!

I am soo evil. It's been more than one week since I last time updated! Anyway, I'm updating now! After receiving a review telling me not to change Adventuria into a Mary-Sue (I'll tell you the truth and that I was actually expecting them), I'd like to say she is NOT one. No, but I don't blame you for thinking. She seems perfect in Narnia, but she's a total wreck back in England.

After this though. Just wanted to point out too, most of the story to come will be from Adventuria's POV. And, I actually wrote this story to introduce my characters. It will follow the plan of "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" but listen up, the rest of the series has a mind of its own.

So, enough of the chit chat! Let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Welcome Back<strong>

**Adventuria's POV**

The wind blew in my hair; I had taken out the blue ribbon.

"Lady Adventuria,"

I instantly turned around and I saw Marianna, the centaur and healer in front of me.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"The boy, Edmund is fine. He only has a few scratches but that is all."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"He wants to see you. He is in that tent." the centaur said pointed at one of the red and gold shelters. I raised my eyebrows. "Edmund wants to see me?"

"Mhmm." Marianna simply trotted away.

Uhg...centaurs. They were either bossy or too wise.

I hesitated before walking towards the tent, lifted the flap and entered. It was rather dim compared to the outdoors but that didn't matter.

I first made out a makeshift bed, than a small table and then somebody sitting on the bed, with a book.

"Hi." was all I managed to get out. How much had this Edmund changed from the old one?

The dark haired boy raised his head. "Hi."

Awkward silence.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

Edmund showed me the book at a saw gold print on the cover which said _Narnian Folk Tales_.

I smiled and traced the title with my finger. "I love reading. I always read back in England, since not many kids went to the library. I haven't had time though, after coming here to Narnia."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him "I don't need your sorry, Edmund. Have you seen your siblings?"

"I betrayed you! I betrayed you and my own siblings for candy! For Turkish Delight! I nearly got my family killed!" he raved.

"Stop! There's no use at blamning yourself for something that's already happened! You can't change it, but you can change the future! You've changed Edmund, I feel it. I see it. You aren't the same boy anymore."

He stared at me.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"For what? I don't need it!"

_Bring Edmund to me, Adventuria. I will talk to him..._

"Aslan wants to see you." I told Edmund.

"Now? How do you know?"

I tapped my head. "You can hear him. In your head that is. It takes some time to get use to, but you'll always know it's him as soon as you hear the voice."

"I don't want to see him."

At first, I thought he was rebelling against me, or maybe he hadn't changed at all. Maybe he was still the selfish pig. But when I looked into his eyes, I didn't even need magic to know that he was frightened at what the Great Lion might do to him.

"Aslan won't eat you."

"He'll be angry." he replied.

"No, he won't." I argued.

"Yes, he would."

Oh great, a no-yes-no-yes argument.

"Don't argue with me. Aslan will have a few stern words, but he won't be angry. _The past is the past. You can not change it, but you can change the future. _He told me that you know."

"Why?"

"Never you mind."

Without waiting, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tent and into the fresh green clearing outside, now full of Aslan's followers.

**Edmund's POV**

I didn't want to go to Aslan. How could he not be angry?Adventuria kept reassuring me, but her words brought me no comfort. For the past few years, I had been shouted at, scold, punished. What was going to happen?

"He's not going to shout at you, nor will he punish you, let alone eat you." Adventuria said, reading my thoughts.

We had now gone up a hill and the tawny lion was only a few metres away. He turned his great big head and nodded at Adventuria to leave. I felt my knees shaking; I was so nervous, and scared, and frightened but I couldn't help thinking that Aslan seemed wondrous.

"He's not going to shout at you," Adventuria repeated, giving me a small push.

"Maybe because he can't shout. He's going to _roar_." I muttered, under my breath.

I could feel Adventuria's eyes boring through the back of my head because of my remark.

"Leave us, Adventuria." a deep rich voice came from those huge jaws.

I saw her nod her head and leave me with this huge lion. It opened its mouth and I braced myself.

**Adventuria's POV**

I had walked down the hill again and I was watching Edmund and Aslan.

It had already been at least fifteen minutes and Edmund was nodding his head at everything that Aslan said.

"You brought him back!" Peter's voice exclaimed from behind me.

"It wasn't much. I had to do it."

"You saying you didn't want to bring back my brother?" he demanded.

"I said nothing of that sort." I replied bluntly.

"I feel like I could hug you."

"I have fists and I know how to use them. Very well actually. Beware or suffer my wrath." I muttered, half serious, half joking.

"Edmund!" Lucy came into my view but Susan restrained her.

"Not yet, Lucy. Not yet." Susan gave me a grateful smile but I shook my head. Call me modest but I hated being over thanked, especially if it benefited me too. If I didn't bring Edmund back then Jadis would of probably reigned from a few more hundred years.

I turned my attention back to Edmund, and I saw him walking down the slope, his hands in his pockets.

"It's good to have you back Ed!" Peter gave his brother a bear hug, and suddenly I felt envious. Even Edmund had siblings who loved him.

Greetings and hugs were exchanged, and I stood there, feeling excluded.

* * *

><p>Sorry, short chapter but I'm planning another chapter later. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Like I said above, this story is really telling how Adventuria struggles with her life back in England and her relationship with the Pevensies.<p>

Please review! Especially if you like the story!


	12. Haunting Past

**Chapter Eleven: Haunting Past**

_"What did you learn today, sweetheart?" my mother asked._

_"Well, we learnt some things about the rainforest, then we read 'The Wild Swans'. All of the girls loved it."_

_"Did you like it then?"_

_"It was alright, but I like 'The Travelling Companion' better. It's one of Hans Christian Anderson's best stories, in my opinion." I replied._

_"What do you want to be when you grow up, darling? Your mother and I have never bothered to ask you." my father asked suddenly._

_I thought for a while. They were so many choices, but what did I want to be? I smiled as I cam up with the answer._

_"I want to be a nuerologist. You know, a surgeon who fixes people's brains and nerves!"_

_My parents laughed. "Are you sure?" they both asked._

_I put my arms akimbo and pretended to be cross, "Of course I am! You two never take me seriously! But you'll have to support me though, or I'll never get through all those years of university I have to do before I actually become a neurologist."_

_My father put his arm around my shoulders. "We'll be with you always."_

_The image faded and then we were in the car. _The _car._

_"Mum?" I asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Mrs. Rose today said that people who do good will go to heaven but those who do bad will go to hell. What happens if someone is in between?"_

_"That's a good question, dearie." my father replied, his eyes fixed on the road. We stopped at an intersection, and a newspaper boy passed on a bicycle._

_"Do you know, Mother?"_

_"Nobody knows God's secrets."_

_I heard a noise, a noise in between of a whoosh and zoom and saw a black car coming towards us._

_"Dad!" I screamed._

_Bang! I was thrown backward in my seat and tossed around like a rag doll._

_Images flashed in my mind - my friends, my parents...and what they said to me the day I told them what I wanted to be._

_"We'll be with you always..."_

I gave out a small cry as I woke up. My face was wet with tears and I started sobbing.

_We'll be with you always..._

They shouldn't of said something they knew they couldn't keep. It wasn't their fault though. It was the bloody, stupid, completely evil and drunk man who had driven his damn stupid car into the front of our vehicle.

The man had been drunk, and driving the opposite way. He ran a red light and crashed into us, killing my wonderful parents. Everyone said it was a miracle at how a young seven year girl had survived.

But what angered me the most was that the man was only sentenced to twenty years in jail. _Twenty_ years. He deserved to be in jail and misery for the rest of his life.

_Calm down, Adventuria..._

I sniffed. I smiled at the memory of wanting to become a surgeon. Did I want to be one now? I didn't know. Never then would I have known that my lovely, caring parents would be deprived from me and that I'd be thrown into a freaking orphanage. Nor did I know that I would been told by a lion that I would go to another magical world and help four siblings become kings and queens.

I flopped back into the bed, my face still wet. I had taken off the mask, and I ran my hands over the now exposed skin. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't.

My past haunted me. It wasn't the first time I'd had such dreams.

I got up again and fingered my mask, before putting it on. I took my cloak and wrapped it around me, before exiting my tent.

The night was clam and the sky was clear. The three-times-bigger-than-Earth's moon watched over me, and the stars twinkled and winked like none on Earth could. Narnia was beautiful, more beautiful than any other place I had seen, with is green plains and flourishing flowers. Mythical animals I had always longed to meet but only saw and read in books were real.

I dragged a hand through my black hair.

_We'll be with you always..._

"Ugh!" I yelled, utterly frustrated that those five words could cause me so much disturbance.

"Adventuria?" I quiet voice came from behind me and I looked around.

Edmund stood there, about two metres away. I turned away, not saying a word and I felt Edmund's presence to my left as he sat beside me.

"Go away." I muttered.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I told you to."

"No."

Stubborn idiot. Did he know I could kill him in a snap of my fingers?

"What's wrong? Your upset."

"So?" A scowl had formed on my face and I was clenching the fabric of my cloak in my fists.

"Tell me...please."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would."

"Oh, so your parents have died in a freak accident, you've been thrown into an orphanage where everyone hates you and then you get told by a talking lion that it's your responsibility to keep four kids safe, three of them older than me?" I demanded. The words came out in a rush, like a torrent of water.

"No, but-"

"Shut up, I'll tell you."

I didn't know why I said that. But saying that he wouldn't understand was simply a replay of what he did to me outside Jadis' castle.

"My parents died in a car crash."

"I know that but that's not why you're upset."

I sighed, exasperated. "I had a bad dream about it."

"What happened?"

For the first time since he'd sat down beside me, I looked at him.

"You sure you want to know?" Could I trust him? Could I hold my tongue and not tell him who I truly was?

"Yes." Edmund sounded determined.

So I started the long story of my life back in England, before and after the accident, and I couldn't help thinking it sounded so far away and like a dream.

* * *

><p>Another shorter chapter than usual but I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

Big thanks to **TheLostHeroinesofOlympus **and **Elizabeth Zara** whose reviews brighten up my day. Thanks guys!

1228 hits! Yay! But I only get 25 reviews! So please, please review!

Also, if you want summaries of the upcoming sequels of this story, feel free to PM me. You can also request to know Adventuria's first name! :)

Love you guys!


	13. Eleven Years Old

**Chapter Twelve: Eleven Years Old**

**Adventuria's POV**

"This guy...he was drunk and then he ran a red light and slammed into us."

I purposely missed some details, since the accident and my real name had been all over the news and radio. Maybe Edmund would remember it, then remembering my name.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

I shrugged. "They're in a better place now...but I wonder if they miss me? Or have they forgotten me in Paradise?" I murmured.

"I'm sure they haven't forgotten they're wonderful daughter."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"What about the orphanage though? What do you think of it?"

I snorted in an unladylike way. "Bullies who come up behind you and push you down the stairs, prefects who boss you around, stalkers, teachers who ignore you, kids whining about losing a book. It's chaos back there. Stupid, I hate it so much."

"You make it sound like nothing."

"Nothing? It's much more than nothing Edmund Pevensie." I sighed. If only I could really ignore life back in England as if it were nothing.

"I like this you better." Edmund said rather awkwardly.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I like this you better. The one in front of me. Not the quiet girl who seems too perfect to be real."

What the heck did Edmund just say!

"I have a feeling she would be much less interesting than the girl in front of me."

I frowned. This talk with Edmund...I felt more casual, relaxed, and I'd obviously lost the usual 'matureness' and 'composure' that I usually had. Was he right? Not so long ago, I'd pondered the question on which was the real me...and which one was more like able.

"Adventuria?"

"What?" I snapped. I didn't like people interrupting when I was thinking.

"You're not angry?"

"Why should I be?"

He didn't respond.

"I'm just telling the truth, Adventuria."

"I accept the truth."

"You sound angry."

"I'm not. You've just given the answer to the question I've been thinking about for a long time."

Edmund and I had talked for a long time that night.

Edmund yawned, and I couldn't helpl stifling one myself.

"I wish I had magical powers like you."

I couldn't help but snort. Edmund wasn't the first to ask this question, though I hadn't responded to any of the others.

"Be careful for what you wish for."

"Name three negative reasons about magic then."

Please tell me the future king of Narnia wasn't _this _stupid!

"Number One," I started slowly, before letting myself lie down beside Edmund and tucking my hands behind my head.

"Number One, with great power comes great responsibility. Magic's a dangerous thing, Ed, and something you don't want to mess around with. Number Two, I only got these powers to kill the White Witch. She's got powers and you know, bang, your dead."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edmund frown. "What about Aslan? He created Narnia, so he should have powers too."

Edmund was right, and I was stumped. Aslan had created Narnia, brought me and the Pevensies here, so why couldn't he get rid of Jadis himself? Surely he was more powerful than her. Was he?

"Whatever...Number Three, people see you differently. You're not normal."

"Hear hear."

"What did you say?" I barked.

"I already said it, and I don't need to say it again."

He sure had guts, even if he didn't have brains.

"You are so stupid."

"Am not."

"Am too! You always think you're right!"

"And you always think you're the best. I hate just how _stiff _you are! You don't seem human! At least not before tonight!"

What the freakin' hell was he talking about? I fought to suppress my anger and surprise.

"What in the name of Aslan do you mean?"

"Remember how I said that it'd be more interesting to talk to the real you? Well, that's because this warrior you, you don't seem real. You're eleven, so act like it."

I stared, dumbfounded.

"Good night, Edmund."

I stood up, walking away from him to my tent. I was a fair distance away already by the time he got up.

"Adventuria, wait!"

I continued to walk, pondering what Edmund had said.

"Adventuria!"

I spun around, only a few metres away from my tent entrance.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"I'm just telling you the truth, you know. Besides, I thought you said you weren't angry with me?"

I nodded, keeping my face neutral. I knew what he meant. I'd lost myself in Narnia...bringing me back to the question of which was the real me. But what was obvious was this was not. The quiet girl who didn't say anything was not me. I was a girl whose parents had died in a car crash. Nothing could change that.

"I know, Edmund, and that's why I have to think."

As I lifted my tent flap, I heard Edmund mutter goodnight.

.:|:.

I stared at the fabric which made the roof of my tent.

_You're eleven, so act like it!_

Edmund was right, maybe I should.

I knew I had lost myself in Narnia, but before, I'd liked this girl better. The one that was the Warrior of Narnia. Somebody whom people looked up to. But now I was doubting.

A loud horn erupted through the stillness of Aslan's Camp. It was dawn, and time to wake up.

I sighed slipping on my mask that I had decided to change black with my magic. I picked out black leggings and a black tunic before tying my hair into a ponytail and picking up my sword.

It was time to train, and I wasn't going to hold anything back. At least, not the part that was still the eleven year old girl.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, its a bit shorter than usual, but homework is really getting in the way. I deleted my story Truth and Lies last night, and updated My Darkest Secrets. Go check it out...okay?<p>

Anyway, please help me out and answer my poll which is on my profile page. I don't know what I should do. Thanks to those who vote!

As always, please review! If you're gonna give me some flames, please do it nicely.

Thanks for reading...until next time!

PS. If you realized, I used the quote 'With great power comes great responsiblity.' - Peter Parker from Spiderman

Review and give me some love!


	14. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm breaking the FanFiction rule of not putting Author's Notes as chapters but...

I know I haven't updated recently, due to some problems...specifically that I failed an exam and I now need to study for the next one.

I'm really sorry, and I will try to update as soon as possible.

_Misery_

PS. If you get bored waiting, or don't know what to read, **Maddie Rose** and **xoxoMyRealityIsFiction **really good authors. They are on my favourites.

PPS. Send me some love and support through reviews. :)


End file.
